


Wings of the Fallen Crows

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "i dOnT liKe hiM liKe tHaT", Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Confused Hinata Shouyou, Dialogue, Dorks in Love, Dumbasses, Fluff, Food, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Homework, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Overthinking, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Sleepovers, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, because "it's easier", hinata wants kageyama to call him by his first name, kageyama STARES at hinata, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I close my eyes, and, after a moment, whisper into the carpet, feeling how the sounds roll off my tongue. Shouyou. It's like caramel, or melted chocolate, or... Shouyou Shouyou Shouyou."Why are you being creepy to my carpet?" My eyes fly open, and I rise, tackling him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Wings of the Fallen Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy these two being dumbasses in love~  
> And check out the first two parts!  
> Thank you^^

"Thanks, ma!" Hinata says to his mother, only being slightly more careful than usual as he takes a tray of bowls.

"Thank you," I manage to say to Mrs. Hinata. She grins at me, chuckling.

After taking a tray of my own, I move to sit beside Hinata on the sofa, in front of the TV. The fabric is unusual to me: Miwa and I don't have a sofa at home. It takes me a minute to relax in the household, but I try. If I'm going to survive this weekend, I have to at least _try_ to... enjoy it.

We set our bowls on the low table; they're full of steamy white rice, pork slathered in rich seasonings, and stir fry vegetables. My stomach growls. My mind, on the other hand, is screaming at me to be nervous. _It's too domestic! Something bad is going to happen! Don't get close! Don't!_

"Well? Whaddya wanna watch?" Hinata asks, turning to me and startling me out of my thoughts.

My mind goes blank, and the hand I hadn't realized was rubbing at the sofa goes still. "Uh."

Hinata laughs at me. "Okay, I'll pick then," he sings, and chooses some American cartoon. I instinctively frown at his laughter, furrowing my brow.

Somehow, he's able to find plenty of openings to laugh while inhaling his meal. I try to focus on the cartoon, but I try too late: I have no idea what's going on. Bright colors jump around the screen seemingly randomly. I blink, but the blurriness doesn't subside. Instead, I focus on Hinata.

I've never really _looked_ at him, besides on the court. I watch him then, every chance I get. He has so much room to grow, just like anybody, but we're so in sync that it hardly matters.

The way he moves is precise, fast, and powerful. He tries, and tries, and tries again, and losing makes him all the more passionate. His eyes are so focused on the ball, the players, the opponent, he doesn't notice the times I look at him and my mouth quirks up at the corners.

He doesn't notice the way he's more than just a weapon I wield, he's his own person, with his own choices up in the air. He smacks down and, though his form could be improved, there are certain moments. It's during those moments that he's truly flying.

"Kageyama?"

I blink. I'd forgotten my food, and have been staring at Hinata for who knows how long.

"Boke!" I snap before shoveling rice into my mouth, glaring at the floor.

Hinata laughs again though slightly nervously. I let him stay that way.

Finally, we finish eating. After washing our dishes in the kitchen, Hinata leads me back to his room, rambling about something, probably the cartoon.

As soon as we step foot in his room, I flop back down onto the carpet floor, and let out an exhausted sigh. _Hinata's mother and Natsu_ _are_ _nice... but it's so exhausting being around somebody new for so long._

"Bakageyama!" Hinata taps me on the head with his foot. I pull it, and he falls onto the ground with a yelp.

"What're we doing down here!?" he exclaims by my ear. We're laying pretty much side by side.

I shrug, and sit up, yanking my backpack towards me from where it was laying by the door. I hear Hinata sit up too, and he crawls over to kneel next to me, looking curiously into my bag. The corner of my mouth quirks up, knowing what'll happen next. As predicted, when I pull out homework, he groans obnoxiously loudly.

After fighting a grin, I turn to him. "I'm getting mine done tonight so I don't have to do it the rest of the weekend I'm over." I hate homework just as much as he does, but I wouldn't want to waste my time here.

Hinata pouts at me, crossing his arms, until I throw his backpack at him.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"Hinata, are you finished yet?" I ask, looking up from my phone. The charger is plugged into the wall, so I'm sitting up against it beside Hinata's desk.

Hinata glares down at me from where he's sitting. "No! I have no idea how you finished yours so fast!"

"Because you've been stuck on the same paper for the past half hour," I say, deadpan. In reality, I'd been texting Yachi for help while I was working, and somehow Hinata just hadn't noticed. The work was easier than I first thought, so I didn't take long to finish it.

"Not my fault!"

"The teacher read out the answers to this page in class _yesterday_ _."_

"Baka! Then help me!"

I groan, setting my phone down and rising to my feet. "Which question are you on?"

"Two..."

"Dumb--!"

"Shut up! I got everything else done, so just help me with this last page!"

We started our homework at six. It is now 9:30. I let out a long, exasperated sigh, and pull my sheet out.

I help him through the questions, spending just a few minutes each. He knows the material - he just can't understand what a question is asking. Though I don't want to admit it, he'd probably do better than I could without help on most of these. But twenty minutes later, he's finished.

I yawn, stuffing the paper back into my bag while he does the same. I'm surprised he didn't attempt to pick up his gaming system more than the one time during these past four hours.

"Thanks," he says, turning to me and beaming. I feel like I have to shield my eyes, as if I'm looking at the sun. I huff at him. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot! Since you're at my house, where literally everybody's 'Hinata', you should call me Shouyou!"

I immediately turn beet red, mouth flapping. "Wha- Wh- No!- I- What?"

He laughs his usual one - loud like bells. "It's not like it'd be weird! We're close! What _would_ be weird is if you tried to talk to me, but, say, my _mom_ responded instead!"

I'm pretty sure she wouldn't, but I say nothing. Instead, I look at him, furrowing my brow.

"Please~?" he prods.

"We're close?" I ask instead.

This time, he's the one who blinks. I suppose I'm thankful that he's used to my bluntness, because instead of being hurt, he simply thinks about it. I haven't known many who do that - though he's not usually very good at thinking.

"Well, that's what I thought, at least. We spend loads of time together, we're totally in sync, and anyways, you're _at_ _my house_ _!"_

I can't really argue with that, but at the same time, it seems like weird logic. "I guess..."

"Then call me Shouyou!"

"No!"

"Why _not_ _?"_ he whines.

"Because!"

_"Please?"_

"No!" I faceplant into the carpet so I don't have to look at his wide eyes, ignoring his cries. I close my own eyes, and, after a moment, whisper into the carpet, feeling how the name rolls off my tongue. _Shouyou. Shouyou Shouyou Shouyou._

"...Why are you being creepy to my carpet?"

My eyes fly open, and I leap up to tackle him.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

Laying on the carpet for the fourth time and breathing hard, I start to rethink the choices that led to me staying over at his house.

"Call. Me. _Shouyou."_ Sh - Hinata gasps, lifting his legs and letting them fall after each word.

I'm never going to be rid of this. _I_ _t's just like the homework. Do it just this once, get it over with, and you won't have to deal with it for the rest of the weekend_ _._ I mull it over in my head.

"Call. Me. _Sh--!"_ he starts again, but I interrupt him.


End file.
